Dear Harry And Ron
by CaitlynDuhh
Summary: Dear Harry And Ron, It's Day Two on this island now, and I really do miss you. I hope I'll make it back in time, but I know I probably won't. I'm still alive, and mostly safe for now, Hermione


_Dear Harry & Ron,_

_It's Day Two on this island now, and I really do miss you. I hope I'll make it back in time, but I know I probably won't. I haven't seen any sign of people on this island, and there hasn't been one boat to pass by._

_ I don't think I'll make it here, it's got animals like you wouldn't believe, I saw a fish leap out of the water and swallow a deer whole this morning, it was gruesomely fascinating, it's like a whole new world here. With fish like that, I'm more than a little terrified of going to close the that river, but from what I've found, it seems to be the only place to find fresh water; the land animals are clearly different here too, and I don't think I'd manage to kill one if I tried, so far I've been sticking to ocean fish and berries I've seen some birds eat, I'm mildly worried though, what if they've developed some kind of resistance to the poison. I ate them anyway, because I've eaten nothing but raw fish for the past three weeks._

_I've been managing alright, I suppose, I found a large bone- I think it's a bone- I'm not really sure, but it's quite sturdy, I sharpened it against a rock and made something of a knife out of it. With the mutant monsters that seem to wander around here, I feel a lot safer with my knife-thing. It's also quite good at scraping large bits of bark of trees, I've also managed to find some long sticks, so I've at least made a shelter. I don't know what I'll do in Winter, I don't know how cold it will get, and I'm not very likely to start wearing animal skins, but when I grow some more I might be forced to reconsider._

_The island is rather scenic, I suppose, but I would be able to appreciate it much more if I at least had my wand. I told myself I wouldn't need it, "It's a cruise, Hermione, you aren't allowed to use magic outside of school anyway.' I can't change the past though, unfortunately._

_I'm still alive, and mostly safe for now,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Harry & Ron_

_It's been about a month on this god forsaken island now, I managed to take a deer by surprise and used my shoelace to start a fire, not as easy as they make it seem on the telly, that's for sure. I don't really know what to do from here, I think you'll be about to finish your first month back at Hogwarts, but I'm not that great at keeping track of the days anymore, I have bigger things to worry about, like what I'm going to eat and where I'm going to sleep. _

_I've managed a wandless Windgardium Leviosa, but it doesn't last long, and can't go too high. I hope you haven't been slacking off at school because I'm not there to force you to do it. Honestly, the library isn't _that _scary, nor is Madame Pince, so long as you don't scratch your quill to hard against your parchment. Charcoal is nearly impossible to write with, did you know? I try to make things at least legible, but it's extremely difficult, and I though quills were ridiculous to use. I have a newfound respect for pens and pencils, though I doubt I'll ever see either again. I hope you had a nice birthday, by the way Harry._

_I've taken to cutting down vines and using them to tie pieces of wood together to make a boat, the inflatable lifeboat popped about a kilometre and a half from shore when I first got here. I don't trust the new boat though, I'm sure it will sink, it most definitely could never go against any storms. I'm considering trying to concoct something to mend the hole, but I don't know what I could possibly use. Maybe I'll be able to re-inflate the lifeboat and attach it to the wooden one. I'm not sure I'll leave though. Wherever this is took me three whole week to get here, It will be much easier to spot an island than it is to spot a tiny raft, that said, it looks like no-one has ever stepped foot on this island before, so maybe _it is_ better for me to leave. I think I have a better chance of survival on the island than floating in the middle of the ocean, I've no clue where I am, but I think I'm closer to Africa than Europe, after all, we were taking a cruise to the Mediterranean, my parents said that might go Egypt and look at the pyramids, like you, Ron. Last I heard from you, you father had won the galleon draw, I hope you enjoyed your time with your brother, perhaps it's a trip to Romania to see Charlie next, maybe you'll see Norbert and can take a picture for Hagrid so he can see how much he has grown._

_I miss you all more than I can imagine, I said last year that I don't know what I'd do without you, and that was true [water marks, message undecipherable] got no clue what to do here. My parents are dead, there is no obvious way to get off this island without taking too many risks, for all I know you idiots will get yourself killed, or lose all of Gryffindors house points, or without me there I worry that you'll be expelled, you two really are terrible influences on each other, and Harry, you're a trouble magnet. Oh, I really hope you two stay friends, I know it's usually me you fight with, not each other, but I worry none the less. I don't know any more boys; it turns out I guess I don't have all the answers._

_Still kicking,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_It's Christmas, I think, either way, it's bloody cold. Shut up, Ronald, I can hear your laughter. It's not the first Christmas I've spent without anybody, and I doubt it's my last, but I can't help but feel so utterly hopeless. I try, boys, I really do. I've made some bluebell flames to keep me warm, I find it's much easier to do wandless spells if I'm not thinking of an incantation, rather just want I want to happen, it's made everything significantly easier. _

_The temperature has plummeted, and over night it feels like it's freezing, lucking my blue fire won't catch anything alight, so I can have it in my hut and safely sleep by it. Sleep in it, if I want, the flame is warm, but doesn't burn or spread. It hasn't snowed, which I am immensely pleased about, I don't think I could bare it. _

_A lot of the animals appear to have gone into hibernation, and the massive killer fish have disappeared further up the river. I got a very deep cut last week, it was terrible, ran right down the middle of my forearm, from elbow to my wrist, I lost a lot of blood, but managed to stem the flow, first with moss tied to my arm, it worked, but not overly well, so I washed it as well and I could in the river, sealed it with magic and ran as fast as I could back to my hut. I think those fish have gone up the river, but I don't completely know for sure. I was risky, trying to heal myself, especially because I've never really researched something like that, it's left one very gruesome scar, it's still a bit angrily red, but I'll live. I feel from a tree while collecting what little food remained on the trees, and I fell, I'm lucky I didn't break anything._

_I hope things at school are doing well, I know you think I've been dead since August, but I'm alright, a bit battered and a bit bruised, but I'll be okay, I'll try to find my way back to you._

_Still Alive,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I've had to make some alterations to my clothes to make them fit. I cut out a lot of the sides, and the sleeves off my shirt, after all, 16-year-old me and 13-year-old me are very different sizes._

_ It's been so long I can barely remember your faces, I can remember your freckles and your blue eyes, your fiery orange hair, I miss you so much Ron, I don't have anyone to talk to here, sometimes I talk to the less murderous animals, just to make sure I'm not loosing my voice, I've taken up singing, I bet that will horrify you, but honestly, it's so lonely here, I don't care how many arguments we used to have, I miss everything about you, even your awful temper and the way you always beat me at a game of chess. I miss your smile, your protectiveness, your loyalty. Everything._

_I can remember your eyes, Harry, as clear as day, and your black hair that was almost as messy and as wild as mine, your wire-thin spectacles, and your height. Shortie. I miss your naivety, your confusion and obliviousness, your smiles, your sass, your saving people thing. Hero complex much?_

_[the rest of this message is unreadable due to water stains]_

_Dear Harry and Ron_

_I'm coming._

_Hermione_


End file.
